In recent years, the rampant activities of international and national terrorist organizations have led to more and more terrorist events implemented by car collisions and car bombs, which severely endangers world peace and stability. Meanwhile, the police are devoting greater and greater efforts to ban illegal activities such as drunk driving and drugged driving. However, in daily life, the emergencies that certain terrorists, drunk drivers, drugged drivers or other lawbreakers viciously break through the barriers set up by the police to escape happen all the time, which severely threatens the life and property safety of the civil police on duty as well as the masses. In order to forcefully fight against the terrorists and to crack down on illegal and criminal activities, a novel police roadblock is needed to effectively solve the above-mentioned problems to intercept and control terrorist and criminal vehicles.
Thus, it is necessary to design a car arrester which has high environmental adaptability and is able to rapidly reach a specified interception and control location.